These Small Hours
by Arana Antonia
Summary: Small scenes and one shots depicting the friendship between Luke, Han, and Leia. Take place during and in between the original movies
1. Raindrops

**Raindrops**

Sometimes Han forgot how young Luke actually was.

Of course he had taken to calling him "kid" since they left Tatooine, but that stemmed from the boy's wide eyed, curious, infuriatingly optimistic attitude towards certain things.

Luke had spent his entire life on one planet- a desert one, which was about as interesting as watching holovised Imperial propaganda- and as such had never experienced certain things.

Because of that he exploded with joy at things Han had looked over for years, like trees ("They're so tall!") and gentle breezes that didn't kick up a dust storm when they blew in.

And rain.

The first time it rained on Yavin IV you would've thought he had blown up the Death Star again the way Luke acted. Han and Luke had just returned from a routine check and the base was closing up for what was expected to be a wet night. The sky was overcast with heavy rain clouds as the two of them rushed to get inside.

Well Han rushed. Luke on the other hand watched the sky with less concern and more curiosity. When the first raindrops fell, Luke all but stopped in his tracks.

"Come on kid!" Han had called back to him. "You don't wanna be caught out here when it starts pouring!"

"What's he doing?" the princess's voice came from Han's left elbow and he turned to see her standing there in a rain suit, just under the protective awning of the base.

"Ah, I dunno." Han shrugged. "You'd think he's never seen rain before."

Leia nudged him "Han…" she whispered. "He probably _hasn't_."

The smuggler reddened a bit as he realized she was right.

Luke had ignored them though and instead extended his hands and let the rain gather in his palms. He turned back to them and grinned mischievously.

"Hey Leia~!" he called. "Catch!"

He threw his hands in the air, launching the gathered water in a wide arc in front of him. Somehow, it splattered all over Leia's front- despite Luke being feet away.

She screamed. Luke laughed.

Leia smirked, her eyes getting a similar wicked glint. Before Han could stop her, she had stormed out to join her friend in the rain. She gathered her own water projectile and launched it at Luke- who nearly fell over laughing.

Suddenly, the princess leader of the rebellion and the alliance's star pilot were splashing in puddles and launching water at each other as if they were five years old.

Han was content to watch them from the open base door. Even a few workers had paused to watch the strange little battle raging outside. Luke had figured out that the mud gathering under his boots was a much more effective weapon and Leia had responded in turn.

But Luke was very good at dodging and a large muddy projectile meant for him sailed right over his head and hit Han instead.

There was a split second of silence. Leia's face went crimson and Luke clapped a hand over his mouth to stifle a laugh.

"Oh you think that's _funny_ hotshot?" Han grinned and reached down.

"Han wait!"

 _*splat*_

Luke fell backwards, a large muddy stain now splattered across his chest.

"No fair! I wasn't ready!" he laughed.

'Well you better get ready- _incoming_!" Han crossed the space between them in a few strides, picking up another handful of mud. Luke scrambled to his feet and ran towards Leia, who _was_ ready.

"Two against one eh?" Han grinned. "I don't like those odds."

"You gonna back out Solo?" Leia teased.

"Not in this lifetime princess." Han quipped as he dodged her first attack. "You're welcome to try though."

Leia grinned.

Han didn't know how long they stayed outside. He did know that General Reekan eventually convinced them all to come in after the first lightning strike was spotted. Towels were wrapped around them as they came in. Luke's face and clothes were filthy and his hair was stuck to his face. Leia's rainsuit was definitely ruined and her hair had long slipped out of the intricate hairstyle she had fashioned it in. Han figured he probably looked just as bad as they were ordered to clean up and get dry.

"That was incredible." Luke said later, as the two of them were putting on dry clothes. "I didn't know you could have fun like that Solo."

Han snorted. "Me? I'm surprised little Miss Highness could do it."

Luke made a face- he was trying not to laugh. Han sat down so he could slip on his boots.

"You think it's still storming out there?" Luke wondered aloud.

"Probably." Han replied. "Rainforests don't get that name for nothing."

"Rainforest." Luke repeated, trying out the new word. "Huh…"

There was a knock at the door. Luke looked at Han, who nodded that he was decent and the younger man opened the door. Leia stood there, dressed comfortably, holding three streaming mugs.

"Join me, gentlemen?" she asked with mock formality. Luke took a mug, Han stood and took the third, raising it slightly.

"If you wish, your Highness." He replied. Leia stuck out her tongue.

The three of them spent the rest of the evening in the mess hall, drinking and talking. Han traded banter, watching Luke and Leia laugh at his comments. For a brief moment, there was no Empire, no Rebellion, no looming threat over any of them.

For a brief moment, _Han_ felt young again.


	2. Nightmares

**I want to thank those of you who bothered to read and review the first little one shot!**

 **Disclaimer that I forgot before: I do not own Star Wars, if I did I would not have any college debt.**

 **Nightmares**

Leia Organa was no stranger to torture.

As a princess, her father had insisted on training her mentally in the event that something happened to her on Alderaan.

As a senator, she underwent even more rigorous physical training as the political field was not always as glamorous as people thought.

As a rebel, she combined both these strengths, as the empire was not squeamish about using any methods necessary to obtain information.

Methods that included the mass genocide of her family and her people. Methods that induced an entire separate form of torture for her.

The nightmares started simply- she relived the very moment again and again. Sometimes she escaped Vader's grip only for Alderaan to burst open like a dying star.

Sometimes she started seeing her people, screaming, fleeing from an enemy that they couldn't fight.

Sometimes she would see her father, begging her to do something, anything.

It was all lies and she knew it. Horror stories concocted by her own brain.

It still didn't stop her from waking up nearly every night- at least the nights she got to sleep- in a cold sweat, sobbing like a child and clutching at her sheets.

This night however, was different.

"Leia?"

Leia' head snapped up from where it had been buried in her knees. She had been trying to take breaths to calm herself- and apparently Luke has slipped in without her notice.

"Luke?" She felt her face redden. "Did I wake you?"

Luke shook his head. He was dressed in his pajamas- of course, it was the middle of the night- and carrying a tray with two mugs on it. He held it up meekly.

"I couldn't sleep either." He admitted. "I thought maybe...you might like some caff."

Leia quickly wiped her eyes. "T-that sounds great." She replied. Her friend walked over, set the tray down on the bedside table and handed her a cup. He took his own and sat down on the edge of the bed.

They sipped their drinks quietly for a few moments. Luke stared thoughtfully at his mug and smiled.

"You know my aunt used to say that a good hot drink could fix anything."

Leia tilted her head, confused, but grateful that he had not brought up her current condition. "My mother would the same thing." She replied quietly.

Luke gave her a strange glance and cleared his throat. "What was she like…your mother?" he asked.

Leia stared into her mug for a moment, struggling to find words. Luke flushed. "If I overstepped-" he began.

"No, no." Leia assured him quickly. "It's just so hard to…describe her." She sighed and took a large drink. "She wasn't my _biological_ mother of course but…I don't think she cared."

"You were adopted?" Luke inquired.

Leia nodded and small smile crept across her features. "She used to say that I got my stubbornness from my father and Father would joke that I got her sharp tongue."

Luke smirked.

"She used to let me sit in on council meetings with her and Father when I was little, as long as I behaved." Leia let out a small laugh. "Father said he would open a blank note on his datapad and I would scribble on it and pretend I was taking really important notes."

Luke laughed. "My uncle tried to get me to help take inventory once when I was five." He recalled. "Apparently I just drew pictures on the list until I got bored and dropped the datapad into one of the vaporator tanks."

"Luke that's _terrible_!"

"Come on, I was five!"

They were both laughing freely now, nightmares forgotten. Leia put a finger to her lips.

"Shhhh!" she giggled. "We're gonna wake the entire base!" Luke covered his mouth to stifle his giggles.

After a moment, they calmed down again. Leia finished off the rest of her drink and stood to put it back on the tray.

"I've got it." Luke assured her, taking the mug and placing it alongside his. He glanced at the timepiece on the wall. "It's nearly 0300." He commented. "I've got to be up in a couple of hours."

Leia suddenly felt guilty. Luke seemed to realize this and put an arm comfortingly on her shoulders.

"Hey, it's okay." He said gently. "I'd much rather be talking with you anyway."

Leia smiled and before she could stop herself, she threw her arms around Luke in a hug. He stiffened in shock for a split second, unsure of what to do. Finally she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and squeeze gently.

"Thank you." Leia murmured.

"Anytime." Luke whispered back. "Anytime."


End file.
